Sailor Moon MR! Return of the Masked Rider!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: The wait is finally over. I managed to get my first chapter of Sailor Moon MR! Return of the Masked Rider! up and running. It's my new time making this story, so I am doing this to honor the anniversaries of both Sailor Moon and Saban's Masked Rider. And there is NO FURBES! And Dregon Gets married to Queen Beryl. How will the team up work out? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival to Leawood - Part 1!

Hey all you fanfic readers out there. I'm here to present to you all, my very first crossover between Sailor Moon and Saban's Masked Rider. But to some of you out there who did not like Masked Rider, there is a good part about this, NO FERBUS. But, he will make a cameo as a different creature. So, in this story, Serena Tsukino, Amy mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Amara Tenoh, and Michelle Kaioh are now in collage. But they end up going to the town of Leawood, California. While that's happening, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse has escaped from her imprisonment. And in the process, gets married to Count Dregon, a villain who wants to get the powers of his nephew, Prince Dex of planet Edenoi. Dex is unaware of this news, as his family from Earth is on a vacation. So also the Sailor Scouts get their powers taken away by Dregons Insectivores, Destructisphere II, and Beetletron 2.0. So the Scouts have to use a new set of powers if they are to aid Dex in his battle against Dregon and his new Aunt-in-law. Also, Sailor Moon and the Scouts also have new outfits, and weapons to battle the monsters. And Darien Shields has a new variation of his outfit, you'll find out what it looks like as the story rolls on. So I'm doing this to honor the anniversaries of both Sailor Moon and Masked Rider's Japanese counterpart Kamen Rider BLACK RX. And so, with all that said...LET'S GET IT ON!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way. All rights to Sailor Moon go to Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not own Masked Rider in any way. All rights to Masked Rider got to Haim Saban, Saban Brands, and Shotaro Ishinomori(Rest his soul)!

* * *

Here is the plot from Sailor Moon.

A thousand years ago, our moon was once a kingdom ruled by the lovely Queen Serenity. It was a great civilization to live in. But when Queen Beryl showed up, she used the power of the Negaforce to destroy the kingdom, so Serenity's cat adviser's Luna and Artemis sent the Princess and the children of the moon to the future, on Earth. Their memories lost to them all, so years later young Serena Tsukino was raised by a human family, and made some friends while in Crossroads Junior High School. Molly and Melvin were always attracted to each other, so Serena decided to make sure they did not split up. While on her way to school, she saved Luna from being beaten up. So when she got home, she is given a locket thta gives her the power to become the 'champion of justice' for our world, Sailor Moon. Along the way, she made friends who became her fellow Sailor Scouts, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, and Mina Aino/Sailor Venus. And with the help of her friends, she has beaten all sorts of evils, and she even won the love of her boyfriend, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask/Moonlight Knight.(Yeah, he had three, count 'em THREE alternate names) And now, in this new story, her and the scouts are ready for collage. So they move out of their usual neighborhood, to live in the town of Leawood.

* * *

Now here is the plot of the other show.

On a distant and enbattled planet called Edenoi, a young prince named Dex is given great powers by his grandfather, the king. And is sent to the planet Earth, to protect it from the advancing evil of Count Dregon and his vicious Insectivores. Once on Earth, he is adopted by the Stewart family, and learns to live as a human. With his companians Magno and Combat Chopper by his side, he remains ever vigilant, and ready at a moments notice to call on his powers to become...Masked Rider.

And now, Dex has to stop Dregon yet again. This time, he won't have to do it alone.

And so, our story begins...

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival to Leawood - Part 1!

We find ourselves in the humble abode of our hero, Dex Stewart. He lived in a house with his adoptive Earth family, Hal, Barbara, Molly and Albee Stewart. His friend from Edenoi, Furbes had gone back there to be looked after by his grandfather King Lexian. And he has been fighting his uncle, Count Dregon for a while now. But since he could not be found anywhere in the Solar System, he was now ready for collage. The one he was attending was called Leawood University. And he was entitled to live in his house with some guests, if he could find some. He dicovered a note on the counter. He read it well.

"Dex. We're on vacation to Florida. And before you ask where that is, it's on the South East side of the country. Look it up on the map of the United States on the wall to your right. We're in a city there called Orlando. They have allot of good things there. Please, do your best to look after the place while we're gone. Love Hal, Barbara, Albee and Molly. P.S. We left you some thing just in case you get bored. It's my new alien tracker. It can track a supernatural anomaly anywhere in your position. -Dad." Dex Read the note form his family.

"Well, I might as well relax for a while." Dex said as he decided to watch TV like he always did. Even at night, he'd always stay up. Because he was an alien, as well as a superhero. So, he never suffered from sleep deprivation like any other human.

So meanwhile, Serena and her friends were off to the town of Leawood, in Mina's new car. It looked like the Camaro that Bumblebee from Transformers turned into in the live-action movies. Only it had an orange paint job, fresh tires, and there was even a drop down roof. It was sort of a convertible.

When they all stopped in front of a house that was empty, they all decided to look inside it. Serena was wearing a pink sweater, short blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. Amy was in a bright navy blue long sleeve shirt, jogging pants, and brown sneakers. Raye was wearing a red t-shirt, black skirt, and white sandals. Lita was wearing a black tank top, green jacket, blue jeans, and brown combat boots. And also she got a little buff last time we saw her. Mina was wearing a white coat, yellow orange shirt, navy skirt, and white shoes. Artemis and Luna were always what they were.

"Wow!" Serena said as she looked around. "This place is perfect for us all to stay at for our years in collage."

"You got that right Serena." Mina said. "Let's get settled in first." she said again as she got her stuff, and put it into the room she picked. It was a nice choice.

"Good thinking, Mina." Amy stated as she was looking at the room she picked. "This is a really nice place. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this."

"Well, I'm gonna check if there's any thing I can use to meditate outside with." Raye said as she looked. "There it is."

"Well, I'm going to rest on the mantel." Artemis said as he was. So he jumped up to the mantel, and rested right there. He was tired after the long trip to Leawood.

"Ooh, I'll join you Artemis." Luna said as she was. She did what Artemis did and rested on the mantel with him.

"Well, I'm gonna get settled in too." Lita said as she wen to her room. The place was a 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom house.

"Well, I should call Darien." Serena said as she got her phone out. She dialed her boyfriends number, and while that happened Dariend had a ring-tone in the style of Stan Bush's hit song, The Touch.

"Hello?" Darien said as he answered the phone.

"Hey there, Darien." Serena said as she spoke to him.

"Oh, hey Serena." Darien said back to her. "How's it going in Leawood? Did you get settled in yet?"

"We're doing that right now." she answered. "I wish you could be here." she complained.

"Well, actually I'm on my way there now." he said to his girlfriend. This of course was a shock to her.

"WHAT?" Serena shouted. "You're coming here? That's AWESOME!" she said again as she was happy to hear the news.

"Yeah. I know right?" Darien said. "i'm gonna be looking for a job in that town."

"Really?" she was stunned to hear that. "Okay, I'll see ya soon, handsome."

"You too, babe." Darien said as they both hung up the phones.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the depths of space, Queen Beryl is trying to escape from her dimensional prison. She used one of her psychic powers to open a portal out of it.

"Yes. YES! YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She said as she broke out. "At last, I'm free! Now to get my revenge on Sailor Moon and those pathetic Sailor Scouts!" she said again as she went off to think of someway to defeat our heroin's

Also, while she left, we now see the Spiderbase, headquarters of Count Dregon, where the evil one and his minions Nefaria, Gork, Double Face, Fact, and Cyclopter were all in the main hold.

"Count Dregon, we have found something in Leawood." Double Face said.

"Your finding is quite sound, remember Prince Dex you've not yet found." Gork said in rhyme.

"Gork." Dregon said to his jester. "We will not deal with my nephew at the moment. Now Double Face, she what you have found."

"Something has escaped from a prison in another dimension." the robotic minion said to his master. "I believe it involves the Negaverse. Or what's left of it."

"WHAT?" Dregon said in shock. "Let me see who it is." he turned his head to the monitor and saw the figure of Beryl flying off to someplace where she can think.

*GASP* "It's Queen Beryl." Dregon gasped as he saw her. "Well now, this is interesting."

"How did she escape from that prison, anyway?" Cyclopter wondered.

"I do not know." Double Face replied. "All I know is she is looking for revenge on the one who imprisoned her."

"And who would that be?" Nefaria asked. Suddenly Fact said.

_"Database confirms the one who sent her to that prison was Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts."_ The flying droid said as it went on.

"Sailor Moon?" Dregon wondered. "Maybe I'll get her to join up with all of us. That way, we can all take the powers of the Sailor Scouts, and Masked Rider all at once." he laughed evilly.

"Yes, my liege." Cyclopter said as he got a lock on her. "I have her, she is now en route to some sort of warehouse in a city outside of Leawood."

"Let's head over there, at once!" Dregon ordered his minions to set the ship to that position.

When they got there, Dregon teleported on down to the spot. He saw Beryl sitting in her new living space. She woke up and saw Dregon's evilly handsome face. She suddenly became love-struck for him.

"Who are you, you evilly handsome devil?" Beryl said as she looked him in his evil green eyes.

"I am Count Dregon. Enemy of all that is good." he introduced himself.

"I have heard of you, Dregon." she said. "You have conquered the planet Edenoi. I have to say that is very impressive." she complemented the evil one for his victories. He was never complemented before.

"Ah, yes. Indeed it was." Dregon countered. "I am here to help you get your revenge on Sailor Moon and her Scouts."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered. "But only if you'll marry me."

"A proposal?" Beryl said. "I accept your offer. Is there anyone else you want to defeat?" she asked back to him.

"Yes, my nephew from Edenoi. Dex." Dregon told her. "I want to get control of his Masked Rider powers. And I would need to revive my old army of Insectivores."

She chuckled a little bit, and said. "Sounds to me like you need me more than you know." She was impressed by how much he wanted Dex's powers. "Very well, together you and I will take his powers from him, and destroy the Sailor Scouts at the same time." she agreed to this proposal.

"Well, I would like to steal the Sailor Scouts' powers, and activate a new invention I've had Cyclopter working on." Dregon said much to his fiance's surprise.

"Very well." she said. "So, let's get a move on."

"Indeed, my lady." Dregon said formally. So they both were teleproted back to the Spiderbase. While aboard, the minions were stunned to hear this.

"A MARRIAGE?" the lot of them shouted in unison. And they all went FLOP! Right to the floor of the main hold. They did not expect for their master to get married to the ruler of the Negaverse.

"Ugh!" Double Face said as he was in disgust about it. "I can't believe this."

"Why would he do that?" Nafaria wondered.

"I do not know." Cyclopter replied.

"Ooh, a wedding, I hope that there's a setting." Gork rhymed again.

_"Love does not compute to my systems." _Fact stated.

* * *

Will Darien find a job in Leawood?

How long can Double Face put up with Gorks constant rhyming?

Will Dex meet the Sailor Scouts?

Will Serena be able to make it through Collage?

Will Beryl and Dregon succeed in their diabolical plot?

Or will the good guys save the day?

All this and more, on the next exciting adventure of Sailor Moon and Masked Rider!

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was too short.

I gotta go to bed. So until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival to Leawood - Part 2!

Okay everyone, here's another chapter of Sailor Moon MR! Return of the Masked Rider! coming at ya. This is sure to be a little longer from the 1st. So, enjoy it everyone. Oh, and by the way, for all you Toonami fans out there, I have an announcement about it's 2015 event. So stay tuned.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing!

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival to Leawood - Part 2!

We now see the girls all settled in their new humble abode. Mina was making her bed, Amy was setting up the computer, Raye was meditating in the backyard, Lita was in the garage, setting up her exercise equipment, and Serena decided to take a walk around the town for a while.

"Wow, this town is amazing." she said to herself.

She was amazed to see a town like this. It was the only town she had never seen before. She was in junior high school when she first started as Sailor Moon. As did her friends. So she went to meet some of the neighbors, and she went to one of the doors, and rang the doorbell.

*DING DONG* It rang, and Patsy Carbunkle answered the door.

"Oh, hello there." Patsy greeted.

"Hi, I'm Serena." the blonde said back to her. "I just moved her from Crossroads City, out side of this town."

"Oh, an out of towner eh?" Patsy wondered. "Welcome to Leawood. Nice to meet you Serena. I'm Patsy Carbunkle."

"Hello Patsy." Serena said to her new neighbor. "So, do you know where Leawood University is?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, it's that way." Patsy said as she pointed to the left.

"Thank you." she thanked her. "See ya, Patsy."

"Bye Serena." she said. And she shut her front door. She then said to herself. "So, she's attending collage,eh? This should be fun."

Serena was happy to meet one of her new neighbor's. So, she went back to the house where the other Sailor Scouts were at. She walked in to the living room, and she spoke to her friends.

"Hey, I just met one of our new neighbors." she said to them. "She seems really nice."

"So what's her name, Serena?" Artemis asked out of the blue.

"Her name's Patsy Crabunkle." Serena replied. "And she told me where to find Leawood University. It's just to the left of this town."

The girls were happy to hear that, so they decided to check it out another day.

"Great, we'll enroll there, next Monday." Amy said, as she was preparing.

"Oh, by the way." Serena interrupted. "Darien is coming here, to find a job in this town."

The girls were all stunned to hear that. They all gasped in amazement.

"He's coming here?" Luna asked.

"Hoo, boy." Artemis just felt a little annoyed. "I can feel a breaking point coming."

"Well, don't let it get to you Artemis." Luna said calming him down. "I'll help you get over it."

"Thanks, Luna." Artemis said back to his fellow cat. "I can always count on you to keep me calm."

"Oh, you handsome devil you." Luna said as if she was making a move on him.

* * *

At the Spiderbase, Dregon welcomed his new fiance, Queen Beryl to his ship.

"Welcome to the Spiderbase, my evil love." Dregon said.

"This will do nicely. Thank you for welcoming me, Dregon." Beryl said back to him.

"Queen Beryl, it is an honor to have you here." Cyclopter said greeting her.

"The honor is all mine." Beryl said. "So, who are you all?" she asked.

"I'm Cyclopter, a former bounty hunter, wanted on 7 planets for Theft, Murder, Wrongful Imprisonment, and Littering." the former hunter said.

"I'm Double Face." the robot looking guy said. "And I am here to serve you both."

"_I am Fact, the scouter droid._" the little robot said.

"I am Nefaria, loyal servant to Count Dregon and now you, Queen Beryl." Nefaria said.

"My name is Gork, and my posturing is for no dork." the little alien rhymed.

They all were on their knees before the new engaged couple of evil.

"Well, which of your Insectivore's should be revived first?" Beryl asked.

"I was thinking, Destrucosphere and Beetletron." Dregon suggested.

"Very well then." Beryl decided to use her magic to revive the two monsters that her fiance lost in battle with his nephew.

"By the power of the Negaforce, I command you; Revive BEETLETRON AND DESTRUCTOSPHERE!" she said casting her spell. And then, in a flash of purple light, out came newer versions of those precise monsters.

"What happened to us, master?" Destructosphere asked.

"And, who is this woman on board the Spiderbase?" Beetletron added.

"Well, my warriors, this is my new fiance, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse." Dregon announced.

"I'm the one who revived you." Beryl stated.

"Well, we are indebted to you, Queen Beryl." the monsters said in unison.

"Now, me and my fiance have a plan." Beryl said regarding her future husband. "Don't we, Dregon?"

"Indeed, we do." the one with the golden mask stated. "We want you to steal the Sailor Scout's powers, so that we can power our newest invention." he said again. This time, he showed them both his new creation. It was a high energy cannon, but it would be powered by the Scout's powers.

"This is the Insectotronic Energy cannon." Dregon pointed out. "With this, we shall use it to turn the Earth population into our army of slaves."

"And Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts will be powerless to stop us!" Beryl said with reluctance.

"Yes, your evilness's." both of the monsters aid in unison. The lot of everyone on the ship laughed evilly.

"Soon, the Earth and the Moon shall be ours, then the universe!" Beryl laughed.

"Indeed, my love." Dregon said.

* * *

Back at the Stewart house, Dex was getting ready to build his Earth dad's new invention. He was working on it in the garage, and he was good at using Earth tools which he learned from Hal. When suddenly, a spirit version of his grandfather; King Lexian appeared sending a message to him.

"Grandfather, what is going on?" Dex asked.

"Dex, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Lexian starts off. "Count Dregon is getting married to someone who has escaped from a prison dimension."

"Who is it, Grandfather?" the prince asked again.

"Queen Beryl." Lexian confirmed. "Years ago, she was defeated, by Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts."

"What?" Dex wondered. "So, she has escaped form a prison, and now she's my future aunt in law?"

"Soon to be." the elder Edenite stated. "Dex, you must stop them both, and assist the Sailor Scouts in defeating her again."

"But how can I do that?" Dex wondered again. Just then, he realized something. "Maybe, I can use Hal's new device to help me track them."

"Good idea, Dex." his grandpa said. "Right now, the both of them have revived Destructosphere and Beetletron."

"Not good." Dex said feeling alarmed. "So, who can inform me of where they are?"

"My old friends, Luna and Artemis are the cat advisers for the late Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom." Lexian pointed out. "They will inform you of what happens next."

"Very well. Thank you, grandfather." Dex said as he thanked his grandpa.

"You're welcome, Dex." Lexian thanked his grandson back. After that, Lexian left and Dex was finishing work on his dad's new invention.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cosmos Arcade. We see the girls, enjoying themselves. Raye was enjoying a hot cocoa, Amy was on her laptop computer, Lita was getting stared at by some of the guys, Mina was talking to the guy who owned the place; Moon Dude, and Serena was just thinking about Darien coming to Leawood.

"Whoa, check out that muscular babe over there." one of the boys said.

"Yeah, she's so hot." another guy said.

"I wonder if she lives alone." a third boy said.

"Easy boys, there's enough of me to go around." Lita said having a sultry look in her eyes.

"It was so funny, Moon Dude." Mina said. "My cat just can't resist caramels. So there he was with his mouth and whiskers all covered with sticky sugar goop."

"Whoa, Mina." Moon Dude said. "That is so hilarious. It's a riot."

And the both of them were just laughing it off.

Just then, out of nowhere a portal opened at a place by the bridge. And out came two monsters that looked like insects.

"Yes, this should be the place for the trap." Destructosphere said.

"Acknowledged, now let's wait here for our targets." Bettletron concurs.

Now, the girls left the arcade, and went outside to a spot where no one could see them do their thing.

"What do you think that was?" Raye asked.

"No idea." Amy said.

"Well, let's find out." Mina stated.

"Yeah, girls let's get a move on!" Serena said as she started to morph and the others followed.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

And just like that, the lot of them were in their Sailor Scout forms. So they all went to the spot where that strange energy reading was coming from. When they got to the bridge, they saw the two insect looking monsters.

"Hold it right there, you vile monsters!" Sailor Moon said towards them. They turned around fast and saw the scouts all there.

"It's the end of the road for you." She said again. "I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice, I stand for love, peace and on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"I'm Sailor Venus, and on behalf of Venus, I shall punish you!" Venus added.

"I shall crush you, I'm Sailor Mercury!" Mercury adds as well.

"You are gonna get burned by me, I'm Sailor Mars!"

"I'm gonna bop you so badly for mucking things up, I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS, AND WE SHALL STOP YOU!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

Back at the Stewart house, Dex felt something going on.

"Uh oh, my Insectopathic sense tells me that there is a disturbance in the town." he said to himself as he held the finished version of Hal's invention. He then notices a black cat and a white cat wondering around looking for something.

"Huh, that must be who my grandfather told me about. I wonder what their doing." Dex wondered to himself. So he walked right over to them. He knew that the spoke human language, so he decided to talk to them.

"Excuse me, are you Luna and Artemis, the cat advisers for Queen Serenity?" Dex asked them.

"Yes, we are." Luna said.

"Who are you? And how do you know us?" Artemis asked.

"My name is Dex. Prince of Edenoi. I was sent here by my grandfather King Lexian, to battle Count Dregon." he told them both.

"Lexian is your grandfather?" Artemis wondered in shock.

"Well, Dex it's nice to see you." Luna said to the guy.

"Nice to see you too." Dex said to them. "So, what's going on?"

"We sensed a couple of monsters, and Sailor Moon and the scouts are fighting them right now." Luna stated.

"We think it might be a trap." Artemis said feeling worried.

"Oh no!" Dex said in shock. "If what I feared is true, then Dregon and Beryl have started their revenge."

"QUEEN BERYL'S ESCAPED!?" Luna shouted.

"Not good." Artemis added.

"Dex, you have to do something." Luna confirmed.

"Okay, I'll do what I can." He replied. So, Luna and Artemis went with Dex to the cave where he left Magno(his car) and Combat Chopper(his motorcycle). So, Dex went to the gem on the wall of the cave, and he brought out the crystal on his forehead. That was called a mind crystal.

"I search for where Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are at." Dex said to the crystal.

"Magno, Chop." he said trying to call them. "Let's rev up!"

A blue and yellow grasshopper robot appeared and transformed into a bike. Then a giant red ant-like robot appeared and transformed into a car. Thus Magno and Combat Chopper were out of their hiding spots.

"Hey, Dex what's going on?" Chopper said.

"We have another mission, but here to debrief us is Luna and Artemis." Dex told his bike as he showed him the cats. "The're the advisers for Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom."

"What!?" Magno said.

"But, I thought it was a myth." Chopper said as he was in shock.

"Well, you're wrong." Dex said jokingly. "It was real. And now, Dregon has gotten married to Queen Beryl of the Negaverse."

"That's not good!" Chopper said. "Where are the scouts anyway?" he asked.

"They're at the spot of Leawood underneath the bridge." Artemis stated.

"We think they fell into a trap." Luna informed.

"Oh my." Magno said. "That's Destructosphere and Beetletron."

"You fought those monsters before?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Dex replied. "You were right. They did fall into a trap. Their powers are being taken away!" he stated feeling shocked.

"Yeah, we gotta do something!" Chopper said, and Dex and the others agreed with him.

"Okay, let's get over there!" Dex stated as he got on his bike.

"RIGHT!" everyone said in unison. Luna and Artemis got in Magno and off they went.

* * *

Back at the bridge, the Sailor Scouts were suddenly out of their scout forms. They tried to transform, but it didn't work. It was official, their powers were taken away from them.

"Oh no." Amy said.

"Our powers, their gone." Mina said feeling weak.

"This isn't good." Lita said.

"Why don't you give up, pathetic weaklings?!" Beetletron said.

"You can take our powers, and try to take over the world." Serena said trying to get back on her feet. "But we will never surrender to the likes of you!"

"Silence, puny humans." Destructosphere said. "NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!"

The two monster started to charge at them, but were interrupted when Dex started running towards them and he went and stepped on their heads.

"Not so fast, Insectivores!" Dex exclaimed. "You won't destroy them while I'm around!"

"You again!" Destructospher said.

Dex the started to morph himself, but unlike the Sailor Scouts Dex's morph was involving a variety of movements.

"In the name of Lexian, rightful ruler of Edenoi, and all that is good." he started it off, and then shouted.

"ECTO-PHASE ACTIVATE!"

A huge burst of light appeared and he started to transform into a bug-like superhero. His armor was green, black, and the optics on his helmet were red. He wore a gold buckle around his waist, and had an RX written on the left side of his chest plating. He looked like some thing out of a Power Rangers show that Serena and the girls saw before. Dex was now the hero of Earth born on Edenoi, Masked Rider had returned.

"Alright evil ones." he said starting his poses. "Now you shall face the might, of the MASKED RIDER!" he said grunting as he was getting ready to fight.

"Huh?" Serena said as she had a dumbfounded look on her face. She did not know that there were other heroes out in the world.

"Masked Rider?" the other girls said in unison.

Dex just kept fighting off the monsters, and he decided to amp it up a notch.

"Okay, time for me to switch it." He said charging up his powers again. MASKED RIDER, SUPER GOLD!" he said as he felt a new ability coming on. In a flash of light, his armor was now gold, black, and silver. And his belt buckle looked like it had gears in it.

"New suit?" the grasshopper looking monster wondered. "So what!"

"Oh, It's much more than a new suit, evil ones." Dex said. he did another movement. "As Masked Rider Super Gold, my armor's twice as strong. And my weapons capable of blasting you to atoms." he stated towards them.

* * *

Back at the Spiderbase, Dregon and the other minons were seeing the battle.

"What?" Dregon said. "Masked Rider is still on Earth!? This is an outrage!"

"So, that's my new nephew in law?" Beryl asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Dregon said feeling stressed.

"Shall we teleport Destructosphere and Beetletron back her?" Double Face asked.

"Yes, bring them back at once." Dregon ordered. And so, the monsters got the message.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Masked Rider was closing in on them, when suddenly the monsters got responded to the message.

"Lucky for you, we must leave." Destructosphere said.

"You may have won this round, but we'll be back Masked Rider!" Beetletron exclaimed. "This isn't over yet!"

"On that much, we agree!" Dex said as the monsters disappeared.

"Uh oh, the girls." Dex said as ran towards them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks to you." Amy said.

"Who are you?" Lita asked.

"All your questions will be answered at my place." Masked Rider said as he decided to take them to his house and debrief them.

* * *

So, Dex stopped in front of his house, and he got them all inside. Once they were all inside, Dex had to return to his human form.

So he shouted, "MASKED RIDER, DEACTIVATE!" and he returned to normal.

The girls were surprised to see themselves saved by a boy they did not know. He was completely new to them, and so they all wondered who he was.

"Okay, let me ask this again." Lita said as she started to ask. "Who are you? I've never seen anyone like you in this town."

"My name is Dex." he told them all. "Prince of the planet Edenoi. It's 57,000,000 light years away from earth. In the Andromeda Galaxy."

"Whoa! You're a prince?" Raye asked. "And you're an alien?!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually meeting a real live alien prince." Amy said.

"So, what was with that armor you used?" Mina asked.

"That was the power bestowed upon me, to battle the schemes of my uncle, Count Dregon." the Edenite stated.

"Who's Count Dregon?' Serena wondered.

"He is the one who enslaved my planet, and is targeting Earth." Dex told them, and the girls were in shock to hear that.

"Well, what can we do, if we don't have our powers anymore?" Raye asked.

"I don't know." Amy replied.

"Well, we'd better think of something." Mina said. And the others agreed.

"Don't worry, I'm her to assist you with this whole thing. Dex said as he was willing to help. "And I promise to you all, as Masked Rider I will be able to get your powers back."

"Thank you Dex." Serena said. "So, what about those vehicles you brought us here with?"

"That was Magno and Combat Chopper. They're also my allies." Dex informed them. "They'll help out too."

"Okay, one more thing." Lita said. "Are you dating anyone?" Dex did not understand what Lita had asked him, and the girls were stunned to hear that.

"Lita!" the girls said as if they were annoyed.

"What?" Lita asked them. "Can't a girl figure out that kind of thing?"

"It's okay girls, I'm not dating anyone." Dex told them. "In fact, I'm a loner."

The girls groaned, and yet they all laughed it out. Even though they knew that those Insectivore's would be back.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Will Patsy discover Serena's secret?**

**Will Artemis and Luna hook up?**

**When is the date for Dregon and Beryl's wedding?**

**Will Double Face get a new look?**

**Will Lita hook up with Dex?**

**And how long will it be before Dregon and Beryl use their new weapon?**

**All this and more, on the next exciting adventure of Sailor Moon and Masked Rider!**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I'm glad I made it longer than the 1st one. And now, for the announcement regarding Toonami.

For those of you out there who don't know what Toonami is. It's a line-up show that started airing action cartoons on Cartoon Network back in 1997.

It was originally hosted by Moltar from Space Ghost Coast to Coast.

But then in 1999, the robot named T.O.M. came into the picture. And in the year 2000, T.O.M. and his ship, The Absolution had a T.I.E. [Total Imersion Event] called 'The Intruder'.

And in the event, The Intruder was this giant red blob. And 15 years later, it's coming back.

So, all you gotta do is go on to Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr. And trend #Intruder2, and the people who make Toonami will make it happen.

So, be sure to watch Toonami every Saturday at Midnight on Adult Swim.

And, until next time fans, this is Alex Desoto saying Read, Review and Favorite.


End file.
